Wizard
Wizard is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved.Halo: Combat Evolved It is most likely a Human structure due to the Human metal plates that make up the internal part of the base. It is also possible that it is one of the Human camps that the survivors of the Pillar of Autumn built on Installation 04. Wizard was remade as Warlock for Halo 2. Summary Wizard is a symmetrical map, in a circular shape. It is modeled visually after the interior of the Pillar of Autumn. There are two bases at opposite ends, a fair distance apart. Directly ahead of each base is a small platform, which contains the Needler and the Plasma Rifle. You can also get on the platform by climbing and ascending the ramp. Then, if you jump, there is a central platform which contains two Flamethrowers in the PC version. Each flag is protected by a slab of stone. To the right and left of the circular platform, there is an Active Camo, which is on the slab of stone, and an Overshield, which is behind the slab. Next to each flag, right above the ladder, there is a health kit. Below each base and between the platform next to the base, there are four grenades, either Fragmentation Grenades or Plasma Grenades, depending on the base. This map is generally considered the smallest map in Halo: PC. Strategies *If you have the enemy flag, the fastest way to get to the other base is to jump off the base, go towards the nearest Teleporter (to your right) and emerge through the other end. Then, don't go on the ramp-that will expose you to enemy fire. Alternatively, go towards the place with the grenades, climb the ladder, and score! A counter-method of this is to simply guard the teleporters (aka camp). *As with Prisoner, shotgun/no shields mode is considered the best (preferably Oddball or Slayer). You do not require skill to kill someone before they kill you, due to the one-hit-kill for Shotguns. *When playing a game with rockets, things can get pretty chaotic. Try to get behind a pillar and jump between pillars while firing through the gaps. The RL has a pretty big blast radius so it won't matter if you're not the greatest shot. *You'll have a great view of everyone from the middle, but you can be surrounded from all sides. *There will probably be someone waiting for you above the ladder you're climbing if you don't die when your climbing it. *Using the transporters won't do you a huge amount of favors on this map due to huge amount of grenade spammers in this map. *On Halo PC, try to grab the flamethrower in the middle as fast as possible. Whoever has it will be able to dominate with ease. *Try to get the Active Camo in the center, then run and kill as many other players as you can before it runs out. *Due to the close-quarters of the level, grenades and other explosives are useful. *The Overshield and Active Camo spawn on all sides of this map. Try to have both at the same time and prevent other players from ever grabbing the power ups. Remember, with an Overshield, you will almost always have the advantage in a 1-on-1 scenario (Unless the opponent is an experienced player or has an overpowered weapon). *It is possible to grenade jump onto the window ledges if done from where the Overshields or Active Camos sit. Trivia *The design of the Wizard may be based on the Engine Room section of The Maw. **This map is remade as Magus for ''Halo: Reach'''s Team Classic playlist. Gallery File:Over1.jpg|The Overshield. File:ActiveWizard1.jpg|The Active camouflage. Wizard hd12.jpg Wizard hd11.jpg Wizard hd10.jpg Wizard hd9.jpg Wizard hd8.jpg Wizard hd7.jpg Wizard hd6.jpg Wizard hd5.jpg Wizard hd4.jpg Wizard hd3.jpg Wizard hd2.jpg Wizard hd1.jpg Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 1 Wizard Sources fr:Wizard it:Wizard Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Multiplayer Maps